Teto Kasane Sleepover
by mellybelly7
Summary: When Teto goes to a sleepover with Miku, Neru, Luka, Rin, and Gumi, she knows she is in for one crazy party... But even Teto couldn't expect the drama that goes down at this party! Rated for slight language just in case. Slight TetoxLen. First fanfic
1. Chaper 1

I walked up the front steps of Miku's house, clutching a pillow-case and a sleeping bag, trying unsucessfully to quell the slight unease bubbling inside me. I had had plenty slumber parties with Miku and Neru before, they were my best friends...but I didn't know Rin, Luka, or even Gumi all that well, and I sometimes weird-out people who aren't used to my personality. Crossing my my fingers, and sending out one last mental prayer for the best, and knocked on the door.

It was almost immediatly thrown open by Miku, who grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. I was dragged down the hall before being thrown a bit overzealously into her room, and landing gracefully facefirst on her turquoise carpeting. Ow.

I stumbled to my feet, nearly tripping over Neru (who had fallen to the floor because she was laughing so hard) in the process.

"Wow, Teto!" Neru gasped, still chuckling "That was a fail"

Then her phone buzzed, and she want back to texting as if nothing had ever happed...well that's Neru for you.

Crisis over, I took a moment to greet the others in the room, Rin smiled, Luka waved uninterestedly, and Gumi tacklehugged me. All in all, I could tell it was going to be an interesting night...

First on Miku's "Big checklist O' fun" was having a singing contest. I wasn't quite sure what to think about that... On one hand, I liked to sing (Even though I wasn't as good as any of the vocaloids), but on the other hand, slumber party singing contests usually seem to end with at least one person crying. But I didn't know these people as well a Miku did, so I decided to go with the flow. Miku knew what she was doing.

We all drew numbers, and (of course) I was first. Gulping, I ran a mental inventory of songs I had memorized...there was _Triple Baka _(Too easy) _Stop nagging me _(Too repetitive) _Fave diva _(Too insulting...) _Kasane territory _(Too personal) _Magnet_ (Too lovey dovey)_ I like you I love you _(Too stutter-ey) The list went on and on...Finally I settled on _Song of the eared robot, _simply because I thought it was pretty.

After I finished, it was Luka's turn, she sang _Just be friends_. After her, Rin sang _Kokoro, _then Miku sang, and Neru, and Gumi. Like usual, they all hopelessly upstaged me. In the end, everyone ended up with one vote. I was about to call the singing contest a sucess when Gumi accused Luka of voting for herself, then Luka accused Miku of voting for herself, then Neru said Gumi had voted to herself.

Deciding I didn't want to be any part of it, I backed myself onto Miku's bed, and started to toss one of her stuffed leeks and count how many consecutive times I could catch it.

Spinning in the desk chair (also wisely staying out of the squabble), Rin mouthed to me "Who did you vote for?"

I pointed a finger towards her, then mouthed "You?"

She grinned and pointed a finger towards me.

I smiled, feeling flattered. I hadn't expected to get any votes at all. We had a mouthed conversation for a few minutes, then Miku pulled out her checklist again and crowed triumphantly "TRUTH OR DARE!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Truth or Dare" _I thought, grinning_"This should be fun"_

We all sat down in a rough circle, and Miku declared that she would go first.

"Teto!" She called "Truth or dare!"

"Truth!" I said, whithout hesitation.

I'm not a huge fan of dares, especially when Miku is the one giving them... I shuddered, thinking about the time I had had to ring her creepy neighbor's doorbell in my pajamas and ask to borrow a cup of crack.

Miku thought for a second... then said

"How much money would it take to get you to kiss-"

My phone vibrated loudly in my pocket

"...whoever just texted you" Miku finished, grinning impishly.

I gulped "_Please don't be my brother" _I prayed silently "_Or my mom, or..."_

I opened the phone.

My heart fluttered nervously, half fear, half...excitement?

It was Len. Gluping, I thought about the question... How much _would_ it take?

Sure he was good looking... but he was a friend. We had been close friends since we were kids. I would have no idea how he would react...

"Four thousand Yen?" I said uncertainly (roungly Fifty dollars)

I paused, then added "As long as I could say it was a dare after..."

"Well now you have to tell us who it was!" Miku implored.

"Nope, That wasn't part of the question" I rebuttled "I don't have to tell you"

"Well then." Miku said "I guess you're going to have to do a lot of dares, because every time you pick truth..." an evil grin slid onto her face once again

I sighed...Guess I would just have to face the inevitable

The next hour was very uncomfortable for me, a parade of dares was rained upon me, ranging from gross (rubbing Miku's deoderant on my face) to embarassing (Letting everyone give me a "Makeover" and post pictures of it of facebook) to strange (eating a piece of paper).

Finally, I cracked "Alright! Fine! I'll take your truth question!"

Miku grinned triumphantly then, pausing to wind up the suspense, said "Who texted you?"

"Len" I said "There, happy now?"

She was.

Miku and Neru have made it a habit to tease me about my friendship with Len, so they were both delighted with this new ammunition for their teasing.

I glanced at Rin, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me. I knew that she and len were close, and I didn't quite know what their relationship exactly _was..._

She scooted closer to me and whispered "No offense, but if I were you, I would have asked for more" She laughed.

I laughed too, relieved, her tone had made it clear that there were no hard feelings, and her joke seemed to imply that they were just friends also. I wasn't quite sure why I was happy about that, but I pushed it to the back of my head, since Miku was satisfied with my revealation, she decided it was time for food.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner consisted of pizza, chips and (best of all) breadsticks! As we ate, we all talked about how our summer had been, what teacher we wanted to get this year, ect. I didn't focus too much on the conversation though...I was too busy shoving garlic bread into my mouth (I know, I'm so graceful and ladylike, aren't I?)

After that came dessert, cake and ice cream. I picked at it, kicking myself mentally for filling up on bread (like always).

"So" Rin said, smiling "I didn't know you knew Len"

"Yeah" I said "He was in my Fourth grade class, and then in a couple of my classes last year...We're pretty good friends"

Why did everyone want to know about me and len? We were friends! I didn't get what was so important about it...did they know something I didn't? And even before I could finish thinking that, I mentally berated myself for being such a drama queen. I was overthinking this, and freaking myself out.

You see, I'm usually pretty hyper and happy-go-lucky, but the real reason I seem so unstressed is because I tend to bottle up my negative emotions...and every four or five months or so they'll all crash out like a tidal wave and I'll have a complete meltdown.

It's not pretty, but at least it keeps me from being a fun-sucking-stress-monster all the time.

Whithout further ado, I shoved my worries about not knowing half of these people, about my friends turning into total Len-Nazis, and about anything else, into my mental bottle, and sealed it tight.

I was going to have fun.

As I entered back into reality, I realised that Rin was talking, and I had no idea what she was saying.

"Sorry" I said when she was finished "I totally spaced out, could you repeat that last part?"

"Oh, thats no problem, I do that all the time, I was saying that we should hang out sometime"

"Yeah totally!" I said, glad that there was another person out there who didn't think I was weird (Trust me, they're few and far between)

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, "If you have yours, we can trade numbers"

"sure!"

After that was over, I set my phone down on the table and joined in the conversation. Everything was going to be awesome!

Of course that lasted all of five seconds. Miku accidently knocked an empty cup off the table; and when I bent down to go get it, Luka turned, in the process, nudging my plate full of mostly untouched cake and ice cream off the table with her elbow, which landed right on top of my head.

I stood up gingerly, there was cake and ice cream caught up in my curls and tangled in my bangs.

"Here!" Rin said "I'll help you wash it off!"

I shuffled off to the bathroom, Rin following in tow.

It took ten minutes to scrub dessert out of my curly red hair and off the back of my neck, Finally, I looked up into the mirror. We had been forced to take my pigtails out, so my hair was down, hovering around my shoulders in a bunch of tightly coiled springs. For some reason, I felt the strange need to take a picture, so I went back into the kitchen, grabbed my phone off the table (Miku, Neru, Luka, and Gumi were all giggling at my hair) and snapped a quick photo before joining the others again.

Despite the cake-hair, I was actually able to have fun for the rest of the night. We painted nails, watched chick flicks, told ghost stories, and toasted marshmallows.

After that was done, it was almost two in the morning, we all headed to bed. Except me. I couldn't sleep.

Finally, after about thirty restless minutes, my head collapsed on my pillow, and I began to drift off...

That was, until my phone decided to sing me the song of it's people; or, more accurately, blast _Triple Baka _(my ring tone) at max volume.

I shoved it under my sleeping bag, muffling the song, then clicked the answer button. Then I pressed the phone to my ear and walked to the bathroom so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Hello?" I asked, a bit blearily

"Teto! I wasn't sure if you would answer" The voice on the other end replied

"Len?" I said, then I added "Do you normally call your friends at two in the morning?"

"I don't know" He replied, souding...well...rather cross, as well as confused "Do you normally text your friends that you hate them and never want to see them again?"

Wait, What?


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to straighten the whole situation out in my head. The only thing I knew right know was that

according to Len, my best (erm..only) guy friend, I had sent him a text saying I hated him.

I had never sent any text like that... so that meant that someone else at the sleepover had to have sent it.

Simple right?

But when I opened my mouth to try to explain that, the only thing I could manage to get out was "Whowhaathafuu?.."

Not the best start.

"Ummm...teto?" came the hesitant voice from the receiver

I tried again.

"I'm sorry Len...but I really have no idea what you're talking about. I never sent any text."

"You didn't?" He said, he didn't sound hurt anymore, just confused...I guess that was a good sign?

"No."I said, my thoughts going a mile a minute...What kind of jerkface butthole goes into people's phones and hate-mails their friends through it? Why would someone even want to do that to me? What had I done to deserve that?-no. I had to stay calm. Hysteria would get me nowhere. After a few deep breaths I continued, wincing at how squeaky my voice was.

"I would never send anything like that. It must have been someone else who got into my phone" I stopped uncertainly. Len would believe me...right?

No answer.

"Len?" I said uncertainly, my voice barely a whisper

"I beleive you Teto" Len's voice said from the receiver " and I'm sorry for accusing you or"

"No" I cut in "It isn't your fault. It was a logical reaction" Some of the tension went out of me, at least he didn't think I had actually sent that.

"Do you have any idea who?"

"Not a clue, the only time my phone was out of my sight was at dinner" I paused, then decided against elaborating on the whole hair thing...no use to embarrass myself if I didn't have to..."and everyone was there...everyone except" I stopped midsentance, then said "Gotta go, I have an idea"

A few seconds later, I dropped to a kneel beside Rin's sleeping bag "Rin!" I whispered, shaking her on the shoulder "I need your help"

It took a few minutes to explain the situation to her. When I was done, she just shook her head and said "Some people..."

She went to Miku's desk and rooted through her stuff for a while (...Rin has _guts. _Seriously. You would not believe some of the things Miku keeps in there...) before pulling out a piece of paper. She wrote down:

Miku

Neru

Luka

Gumi

Then said "do you have any idea why anyone on this list would text len that?"

I thought about it "Well...Miku and Neru like to tease me and him a lot" I made a slight face "Either of them could have done it as a 'prank' and just taken it overboard"

I paused "I have no idea about Luka or Gumi,I don't really know them that well"

Rin stepped in "I know them pretty well. Unless you have a reason otherwise...I would probably just rule out Gumi. She doesn't even have a phone, so I doubt she would know how to use yours."

I nodded, and Rin crossed her off the list

"What about Luka?" I asked

Rin thought..."Luka is a different matter, she has had a 'thing' for len for as long as I can remember. If she thought he liked you, or if you liked him..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

"She might get jealous?" I finished for her

"Yeah.." Rin finished awkwardly.

At this point, I was getting a bit suspicious...Rin was hiding something.

"Rin...is there something I should know?"

Rin sighed, then said "Len likes you. A lot"

Surprise!

I blinked blankly for a second "He does? How do you know?"

Rin chuckled "Teto." she said "practicly the whole school knows"

Surprise again!

Rin must have seen my astonished expression because she said "Well...it was a little obvious"

Yay more surprises!

At this point I was feeling pretty stupid.

**Ohay everyone!**

**I just thought I would put a disclaimer here since I forgot to put it in the beginning :P**

**I do not own vocaloid or UTAU or any of these characters...No matter how much I wish I did.**

**Anyhoo, thank you all for reading and I will continue to update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, still half in shock

"Well most assumed you knew" she paused "And in my case, he begged me not to tell you"

"But didn't you say that you didn't know we were friends?"

Rin looked sheepish "Sorry about that, I was just so sure you were only pretending you didn't know! I decided to test the water"

She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

I shrugged it off "It's ok, what we really need to worry about is who sent this"

"We should look at the text message" suggested Rin, "That might give us clues"

It didn't.

_And_ it was pretty depressing. I was just glad Len didn't beleive that I had sent it.

"Whats left?" I asked

Rin shrugged "I guess we go interrogate some people" She grabbed a flashlight, then grinned.

A few minutes later, we had woken up Miku, and I told her what had happened.

She grinned "So Kasane, you finally figured it out did you?"

I nodded, then smacked her on the shoulder "Thanks for not telling me Hastune!"

Miku shrugged "I _did _try to clue you in with my teasing, I'm not all guilty." She paused, then added "I have no idea about who sent the text though, I didn't see anybody touch your phone"

"Maybe Neru can give us more clues" I said

She didn't either.

After saying "Gawwwwwd Teto! Let me sleep! I didn't see anyone touch your stupid phooone!" she simply rolled over and becaume unresponsive.

Next we tried Gumi

"Nope." she said wide eyed, shaking her green hair back and forth "Nobody touched your phonethingamajiger...not that I saw"

Finally, Miku said "I guess it has to be Luka then"

But when me, Rin, and Miku woke her up, she just said "psssh... Me? Jealous? Kaito asked me out last week. I don't give crap about Len anymore. Goodnight"

I sat down, looking upward "I don't get it...if she didn't do it...then who did?"

I heard a soft sigh, then Rin's voice spoke up "...I'm...I'm sorry Teto. I did it"

"What?" I said... "But why?" I felt betrayed...here I thought that Rin was my friend!

Rin looked down guiltily "Everyone at the school knew that Len really liked you. Everyone. I knew how much you meant to him, and I thought you were just playing stupid and letting him keep hoping that someday you would realise. I hated you for it. For leading him on like that. When I saw you here, I decided I was going to prove it to him. I was convinced you were just pretending not to know. When you gave me your phone to exchange numbers, I sent the text. I thought that...even if I didn't have proof, I could at least just keep him from having false hope. Then I realised you actually didn't know...and I felt terrible. But...I didn't have the courage to confess...I'm sorry Teto...I misjudged you, and now I got you into this mess...I'm sorry"

She started to cry, and I patted her on the back. Even though I knew that I had every right to be...I just couldn't be angry at her. She was only trying to protect her friend.

"I forgive you Rin" I said

"What?...You do?" She sniffled

"You were only trying to protect your friend...and while I wish you hadn't thought of me as the kind of person who would do that, I understand why you might have felt that way"

Rin gave a small smile, the looked down again "God...not only are you not a jerk...you're probably the nicest person ever. Now I feel like even more of a butthole"

Miku raised a hand "Sorry to interrupt this hallmark moment...but I'm going to get some sleep"


	6. Chapter 6

Too soon, I was morning. I pushed myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes.

Breakfast was pancakes and bacon, courtesy of Gumi...who, for some reason, had felt the need to get up at 6:00 in the morning to prepare it.

When I asked Miku, she just shrugged "Gumi likes doing things like that" she said

After we ate, we all got on her wii and played Mini games for a while.

Then the first doorbell rang,

I was kind of half hoping I might see Len, so when It was Luka's family who came instead of Rin's, I was a bit dissapointed.

But what would I even say to Len?

"Hey, sorry about that...oh and by the way Rin told me you liked me soooooo..."

Yeah. That wouldn't work.

I was still pondering about it when Gumi's parents picked her up, and Neru's

By the next time the doorbell rang I was praying it would be Ted, so I wouldn't have to figure out what to say.

Miku opened the door.

No such luck.

I waved nervously to the blonde boy, feeling self-concious.

He came over and wrapped me in an unexpected hug "poor teto" he said "Did you get any sleep last night?"

I chuckled wryly "Maybe an hours worth?"

After an uncomfortable pause, I opened my mouth to apologise, but Len cut me off

"No" he said "_I'm_ sorry. If I had just had the guts to tell you sooner I could have saved you this whole mess" He then kissed me on the cheek and walked away, grinning like he had just won a million dollars.

I put a hand on my cheek, a sort of half-smile playing on my lips...maybe the sleepover didn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
